


Raven&Dove vs Inspector Chick

by orphan_account



Series: Raven&Dove [1]
Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M, Magic, sort of Phantom Thief AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25272682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: More than the kidnappings themselves, the media and fans were what really ticked Geonhak off. And the weird nicknames Dove started calling him.
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion
Series: Raven&Dove [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830928
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Raven&Dove vs Inspector Chick

“Hello, inspector Geonhak. Don’t you think you’d better give up trying to catch us and just mind your own businesses?”

From besides the water tank, the phantom thief in his white suit laughs at the inspector’s angry face. The upper part of his face is hidden behind a mask, but his wide smile is completely visible.

“No way, Dove! I don’t care that people come back the next day without needing a ransom! It’s still trespassing and public disturbance with all those people that have nothing better to do and come watch you.”

More than the kidnappings themselves, the media and fans were what really ticked Geonhak off. And the weird nicknames Dove started calling him.

“You’re too stressed, you look like an angry bird. Just because you don’t have fans like m-”

“I don’t need no fans. I just want to do my job, that is arresting people like you.”

“Okay then, serious guy. But if you really think I’m dumb enough to not notice you’re more hardworking today to show off to a certain someone, you’re very wrong.”

Geonhak’s ears get as red as a tomato.

“If you don’t make a move soon, someone might court him first. Like Raven.”

“What?!” The redness spread down the inspector’s neck.

“Differently than me, Raven likes flirting with our guests… I wonder what he’s doing with Mr.Son Dongju right now…”

Geonhak runs down the stairs. He wasn’t going to let that damn thief touch Dongju.

As soon as he was left alone, Dove presses a button on his earpiece.

“Hey, little Chick went after you. Hurry up and come here.”

_[“Okay~”]_

Dove had just finished drawing the last symbol on the floor, when a gentleman appears from the open door. Wearing the same type of clothing as his partner, but in all black, he piggybacks a unconscious man. 

“Mission complete! Let’s get out of here!” Yells the incomer, grabbing his partner’s hand and climbing up. Inside the circle drawn with chalk, they recite the magic words and purple smoke rises. 

After the smoke clears, there's no trace of the circle or the men left behind.

Meanwhile, inspector Geonhak pulls on his hair from frustration. On his friend’s door, a handwritten note was taped.

[We have picked up Son Dongju]

\---

Phantom thief pick up service. That was how the Raven and Dove duo described themselves to the public. Their targets are mainly celebrities.

A month before the kidnapping, a card announcing the crime is sent to the victim or their agency. At the specified time, the duo arrives and disappears taking the target with them. The next day, the kidnapped ones reappear in their house or workplace, unharmed and without any memories from the night before. No valuables are stolen either.

At first, the agencies reinforced security, but as time passed and no one was able to catch either of them, they started to change their artist's schedules to accommodate the kidnappings instead.

No one knows the real objective behind the phantom thief duo, but many people seem to believe they won't ever be arrested. Kim Geonhak is the most enthusiastic about catching them, but his strategies always failed miserably when they could disappear using magic.

\---

Son Dongju had been kidnapped so many times that he didn’t even bother to move when Dove ran into his room.

His newest role as the main romantic interest in a tv drama made his fan count increase even more. The media speculates his rising fame was drawing the phantom thieves to him.

“Hey, are you guys fighting or something? Haven’t seen you talk to him today.” The thief asks while fiddling with the handcuffs Geonhak managed to clasp to his left arm, before he escaped from him.

Dongju finally raises his eyes from the book on his lap and stares at Dove, confused.

“You and inspector Chick. Lover’s spat?”

The wire Dove tried to use breaks. It seemed like the handcuff was very sturdy. 

"We're not dating."

Dongju and Geonhak knew each other since they were teenagers. The older still treated him like a kid sometimes.

"Huh. You seem to be special, though. He gets so mad when I throw you flying kisses. Even though he doesn't blink when I kiss other people's hand or lean to whisper in their ear."

The thief laughs at Dongju's red face.

"Wanna make him jealous? I can ask Raven to start leaving more 'suggestive' messages." Dove smirks. He loves rilling the inspector up.

Dongju knows that wouldn't be enough. His friend values his job over everything else. He lost count of how many times he had his invitations to hang out refused or cancelled because Geonhak was too busy working on a case.

After the second wire breaks, Dove gives up and starts preparing for his escape. 

"Inspector Chick is pretty fast when it comes to you, so we can't afford to waste time." The thief says as he hastily draws on the floor.

Deep down, Dongju still had a little of hope that Geonhak would come and stop Dove from taking him away, even as he stood inside the smoking circle with the thief holding him. He closes his eyes and tries to not be disappointed.

But then, he feels a strong tug from behind that makes him fall on the bed. He sees Geonhak cuff himself to Dove, before disappearing with him.

\---

Feeling like he was free falling, Geonhak closed his eyes.

Opening them again, he finds himself in a dark room, dimly illuminated by the moonlight entering from a window.

"You're pretty crazy, aren't you?", says a strained voice from below him.

Dove was face down on the floor, with Geonhak sitting on him. The handcuff was still in place.

Before the inspector can react, a luminous circle appears besides them, and Raven appears from the smoke. He turns around while removing his mask, and Geonhak is surprised to recognize the stunned face looking back at him.

\---

When Dongju was just starting out his acting career, the top in the industry was Kim Youngjo. Handsome, charming in and out the screens, had lots of fans. But three years ago, his agency stated he was going on hiatus due to personal problems. He seemed to have completely vanished, and there were even rumors he was dead.

\---

He is still very handsome, even with his mouth hanging open in an incredulous expression.

“Seoho! Why is he here? Where’s Dongju?!” Kim Youngjo hisses, panicked.

Dove then slaps Geonhak to make him move and sits up.

“Hero Chick here pulled Dongju outside the circle and cuffed himself to me. I had already activated it, so he ended up coming with me.”

Combing the fingers from his free hand through his blond hair, the thief in white sighs.

“Hyung, what are we going to do?”

Youngjo takes his phone. “I’m going to announce that today’s guest changed and apologize to Dongju. We can reschedule him for later.”

Geonhak was so impressed by the way Youngjo's voice changed when talking on the phone that he just notices Dove had gotten rid of the handcuffs when he pops his head from the door and calls his attention.

“Hey, Inspector Chick! Do you like maccha?”

\---

Of all the scenarios he considered for the kidnapping nights, this definitely wasn’t one of them.

After being coerced into taking a long bath, Geonhak finds himself wearing soft clothing, sitting before a beautiful table full of delicious food. To his right, Kim Youngjo stands in a prince costume, explaining each dish, checking for any dislikes or allergies. To his left, Dove is adjusting the volume of the music echoing around the room.

“Well, we were expecting another guest today, so you’ll have to settle for what we have prepared,” Youngjo says while pouring the inspector a glass of orange juice.

“What the hell is happening?” Geonhak had been so confused since he arrived there.

“Just relax, little Chick. Next time we’re charging, but today it’s on the house.” Dove was now in butler clothing, but the white mask still hid his face. “We’re properly sending you home tomorrow.”

Feeling that the inspector was ready to fight, Youngjo speaks up.

“We pick up people in need some of rest and bring them here to have a few hours of break from reality. Usually it’s the guest themself who buys a night, but we’ve had some people giving the experience as a gift.”

Looking around the cream-colored room, Geonhak spots all the sparkly decorations, Dongju’s favorite snacks, the craft kits. On the corner, a big bed is buried by plushies, and a big yellow one catches his attention. A chick wearing a detective hat.

He suddenly feels guilty for stealing that moment from his dearest friend. Lately, Geonhak had been so engrossed in his work, he can’t remember the last time he got to properly talk to Dongju. He was very happy for his friend’s raising popularity, but he didn’t stop to think about all the pressure that came along the success.

Then Dove softly touches his shoulder and breaks him out of his bad thoughts.

“Since we couldn’t bring Dongju here today, you have to eat everything for him, okay?”

It was no sacrifice for Geonhak to do that.

\---

The next morning, Geonhak wakes up on his own bed. It feels empty after having fallen asleep amongst all those plushies yesterday. For a moment, he wonders if everything had been a dream, until he notices something under his his leg.

It was a chick plushie, holding a card in the usual Raven and Dove format.

[ We await your next visit ]

On the bottom, someone scribbled a note.

[ Couples have discounts ;) ]


End file.
